When will the Rain stop?
by LeebiLong
Summary: TEMPORARILY CANCELLED After Yang gets caught in an explosion, the world around him has changed, or so he thinks... what is really the world that changed, or is he the one that changed? don't like? dont read. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**How it all Began**

This Story begins with our two sibling heroes on an ordinary day trying to stop Carl from blocking out the sun.. At least.. I thought it was ordinary… I didn't know that this would be a journey for me. And me alone..

My name is Yang, im a blue rabbit with purple eyes, im currently studying the mystical arts of woo-foo, today, im with my sister to defend the city from that jerked-faced cockroach…

"C'mon Yang! Hurry up!" says a Pink rabbit while we both run.. She is Yin, she has sapphire-blue eyes, and like me, she is also studying woo-foo.. Sis can be a bit bossy and stubborn at times, but she has good qualities too, she's smart, sweet, and very optimistic..

"Yeah yeah.. Im coming..!" I reply to her as I try to run faster..

Our destination is currently at the center of town.. from what my teacher.. or as I call him, Master Yo, he says that Carl has built a device to be able to block out all 3 suns.. and as usual.. its me and my sister's job to stop him..

After a few miles of running I see a suspicious device..

"This must be it!" I explained happily, I try to rest for a while because I'm still tried from all that running, I can see Yin do the same.. but then, someone ambushes us…

"I wont let you interfere with my plans! For I am Carl! The evil cockroach wizard!" yup, he's Carl.. he can get annoying sometimes and he's an easy enemy to defeat. As he attacks us with his weak attacks.. Yin and I easily dodge them, then sending a blow right on the cockroach's face! This was almost too easy! I was happily enjoying hitting the cockroach! I look around and I see my sister trying to destroy an odd looking device.. the device was like a giant building that looked like a machine-gun-half-satellite something… that must be the device Carl is gonna use to block out the suns.. as I keep on looking at Yin, Carl took the opportunity to attack me, the blow sent me flying and hitting against the device.. perhaps I got a little too overconfident.. my head hurt a bit, but I try to get up on my feet, im surprised that Carl hit me and sent me flying.. Hehehe, im getting more excited now!

"huh?" I start to notice that my hand got stuck in one of the holes in this device..! Oh, Great! Just great! My hand is stuck! I look back at Carl.. he's looking at me with an evil smile.. he's charging up an attack! This is bad! If I don't get out of here quickly, I'm done for! I take out my sword and make it blaze up..! im gonna have to use my sword to get my hand free.. I start hitting the machine with my sword.. the pieces of the machine start breaking apart!

"NOO!" Carl yells in anger and he attacks me! Due to that, my sword slipped and hit the machine! It was out of my reach.. damn! But I notice something strange.. is it just me.. or is this machine shaking?

"what's that?" I look at my sword… its starting to glow with the whole machine! Well, now's not the time to think about that.. the Machine starts shaking more faster! I use my Paws of Pain and break my arm free.. I jump at take my sword, but at the second I took it, small explosions start appearing in the machine.. then the gun-like devices barrel starts charging up.. did my sword somehow power the machine up? Dammit, Yang! Stop asking yourself such dumb questions! You gotta destroy this thing before it blocks our source of daylight!

"Yin!" I signal her to help e destroy this device, and she nods back..

"NO! I wont let you destroy my machine!" Carl tries to interfere, but Yin immobilized his feet!

"Transfoo-mate!" Yin casts her magic and turns my small bamboo sword into a sharp, gigantic, sword! Of course, the blade was now made of steel! I blaze it up and strike the machine with one big slash!

_And everything went white… the last thing I heard.. "YANG!" the voice of my sister.. calling out to me… the machine exploded… maybe, I got caught in its explosion… so…if I got caught in an explosion… does that mean I died? No… I doesn't feel like im dead… I can hear some voices…_

"_Sir, will he be alright?" I can hear a group of people asking the other person_

"_just let him rest.. for now…" he sounds like a doctor to me… I must be in the hospital after that explosion…and all of my friends must've been worried for me…and everything starts to fade black, the voices start fading away, too…everything starts to blur…but… I know, when I open my eyes again, the first person I'll see are my friends, and my sister._

"oh, look! He finally woke up!" a familiar voice said, it was female, the be specific.. I open my eyes to see who it was.. Yin, and everyone, Lena, Roger Jr., and Dave.. wow.. I never thought they'd be concern for me, after all, it was just a fight with Carl..

"Yin.. everyone!" I exclaim to call them.. they all smile back at me… but, something doesn't feel right.. this place doesn't look like a hospital, its too small for a hospital…

"Where.. am i?"

"Don't you remember? you fell off the roof, trying to get Dave's ball" Yin pats my head.. that's normally something she wouldn't do… Wait! Ball? Roof? Dave? What is she talking about.. im here because I got caught in an explosion, right? And why is she starting to talk like a Japanese girl?

"Yin, stop fooling around" I grin at her "What happened to Carl?"

"Carl? Who's Carl?"

"w-what?" i-it cant be, how could she not remember our enemy?

"Yang, are you okay?" Yin tries to check if I have a fever.. I know im okay.. but is _she_ okay? First, this falling-off-roof thing, now she cant remember Carl? What's next? She cant remember Master Yo? Oh well, might as well ask..

"so.. where's Master Yo?" I asked hoping for a more realistic answer

"wha-!" Yin fell to the ground… and tears start forming from her eyes…

"W-What Happened?" I was in panic, I didn't mean to make her cry.. it doesn't make any sense! Why would Yin cry about Master Yo? While thinking deep on this.. a hand suddenly slaps me… I turn to who it is…

"L-Lena?" oh great, I guess I'll have to make a list of things I don't understand…

"Yang, you look fine already" she looks at Yin "Let's talk outside" I get up from the bed, actually, I didn't notice that I was in a bed in the first place, I didn't wanna see Yin crying.. so I leave the room with Lena…

"Yang.. we had a promise not to talk to Yin about her father!" Lena shouts at me.. I feel guilty about it, since I broke a promise I didn't remember.. and that I made Yin cry..

"I-I'm sorry.. I guess I hurt my head a bit.."

"I'm sorry for shouting, I just didn't want Yin to be sad again.." she looks away.. okay, now, I seriously don't get things, or where this is going…

"eh? Why would Yin be sad if I start talking about our father?"

"Yang… are you sure your okay?" Lena asks with worry..

"I am… I think…" im not sure of it anymore..

"Yang, Yin and her father are both Japanese, so it was really weird of you to say your 's father.. and he left Yin a few years ago.. now, she's living with her uncle.." a tear fell from her face… but why? Is there something wrong with Yin's uncle..? or what's more weird… Master Yo's not my father? Yin is Japanese? "that's why we all decided not to talk to her about it" okay, normally I get satisfied with one answer, but the more she answers, the more confused I get!

"I guess I should apologize to my sister" I try to blend into this weird conversation…

"what? You have a sister? What does she look like?" Lena asks playfully, but this question hit me like a spear stabbed through my chest… a chill ran down through my spine… is she saying that…

"Lena.." I try to act calm "Yin, is my sister, remember?" I rub her head gently.. I hope rubbing her head makes her remember everything… but.. I was wrong…

"Yang, are you sure your okay?" she gets close to me.. almost too close…

"uh.. um… yea…" why doesn't she remember?

"Yang, Yin doesn't have a brother… and both of you aren't siblings…" W-WHAT? How could that be? I've been with her my whole life! I've known her since I was born!

"Yang, you don't look okay to me, you should get some rest, I'll tell the teacher that you wont make it to the evening session.." teacher? What does she mean, i drop to my knees.. I didn't care if I really did fall down a roof, that Yo wasn't my father, that Yin has an uncle, that I have a teacher, or whatever that is… *Bam!* I hit the floor..

"h-how could.. she… not be my sister?"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Review Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Manga**

I finally get up on my feet and head to the gate, I open it and get out, once I was out, I take one look at this building called "school", I haven't heard of anything like it… but, maybe Lena was right, maybe, I'm not okay, perhaps, this is all a dream, and that im still in a hospital, my friends would be visiting me, and my father and sister are surely to be worried… I wonder, will I wake up soon?

"Yang!" I hear a very familiar male voice calling me, I turn around to see who it is…

"wha-! Yuck?" Oh no! this is bad! I don't have my sword with me and Yin could be busy doing something else… damn, I get on a fighting stance.. I carefully look at Yuck's actions, theres a big smile on his face… probably, he's smiling 'cause im in a disadvantage… then he puts his hand on my shoulder..

"good to see ya alright!" he smiles at me brightly, leaving me with a completely awkward look.. but, I guess he became a good guy again, I should give him another chance since he did try to be good before…

"Yea.. thanks for your concern.." I casually answer

"no problem dude! Anyway, did you ask her?" eh? Ask who what? And why is he talking like he's been my friend for a long time?

"um.. ask who what?" I just ask him, if it was urgent and I forgot, ill just use the rooftop excuse.. yea, im sure that'll work..

"well, I guess you fell hard, huh. Well, no worries, you can ask Yin tomorrow.." he laughs loud and hits my back…

"Yin? About what?" okay, every time I say something, the more confusing things get..

"seriously, you can't remember?" it seems he doesn't want to tell me, from the look on his face, it looks like he's blushing… wait, Yuck..? Blushing? About Yin?

"wait, this is just a guess, but, you like Yin, don't you?" I ask him hoping for a non-confusing answer like the other answers I've been getting..

"*sigh* yea.. I thought I already told you for like the.. hundred time!" okay, now im more confused, what did he mean by "hundred"? this is the first time he's told me… or maybe he gave me a sign that he liked Yin, and I just didn't notice it…

"so, what do you want me to ask Yin?" I talk to him normally even though im in complete confusion..

"you, know.. stuff like, what does she like, what does she hate, and if you could, ask her what she thinks about me!" Yuck's green face gets redder and redder, its funny to see him like this.. maybe, I want to stay longer in this dream..

"sure! I'll ask her tomorrow!" I wink at him and start walking…

"um.. Yang?" I stop walking as I hear his voice

"yea?"

"your house is this way, remember?" he points at the opposite direction, well, I guess since im new to this area, I could get lost..

"um.. yea, haha.. thanks, I better get back to the dojo now, see ya!" I start running..

"You have a dojo? That is so cool! What do you teach? Karate?" Yuck's questions make me wanna ask more questions… He's been attacking the dojo for a long time and he's reacting like it's the first time he's heard of the dojo! Wait, but this is just a dream, after all, don't be confused, Yang. It's just a dream, it's just a dream… so, I should just answer that I live in this dream, yea! That's it! But… what if the dojo's not here in this dream..

"uh.. sorry, I don't have dojo, I was just reading too much manga yesterday night.. hahaha.." wow.. I'm good at making excuses..

"hahahaha.. well, I could lend you some of mine when you have time..!" hmmm.. I haven't actually read manga yet, but I heard it was good, almost like comics, except made from Japan… oh well, might as well goof off…

"sure! Sounds great!" I wonder what else I can do in this dream..

"here, I have some in my bag.." Yuck opens his bag and takes out a book, I guess that's the manga he was talking about…

"here ya go!" he hands me the manga… I look at the cover page.. _when the butterflies cry_ that's a weird title, but I guess that's what makes it interesting…

"thanks! Umm… well, I think I forgot how t get to my house, you mind showing me?"

"sure! You just walk there then when you reach a fork on the road, head left, stop at the last house, and there ya go!"

"wow! Thanks!"

"No problem dude!" and with that, I went on my way… along the way.. I was reading the manga…

"_I have lived over a hundread years, traveling from world to world, finding the happy ending I've always wanted, some of you may notice that these worlds are different from each other, who will kill, and who will be killed, there can be a different protagonist and a different antagonist depending on the circumstances"_

What an interesting plot, different world, containing the same people, but with different events… and of course, a different ending…

"hahahaha!" I laugh out loud, I was starting to think that this dream is another world, yea, right? Another world! Maybe I can write my own manga when I grow up.. hahahaha…

But then I stop…

The atmosphere suddenly feels dense… my hands are getting cold, and the sky turns dark and the thunders start to echo…

"some people could think that woo-foo is an impossible factor… and other worlds can be impossible too… but since I know woo-foo and I know its real… does that mean…"

Suddenly a loud thunder roars and rain starts pouring down… my shirt gets wet but it doesn't seem to bother me… what bothered me was a question I wish to answer.. this 'world' looked so positively bright, sure, Yin may not be my sister, but since there's no woo-foo it means no enemies, no Nightmaster, no chaos, no destruction, and Yuck was my friend… if there was a chance that I could get back to my own 'world' would it be right to even actually go back? I hope I find the answer soon… I hope to reach my answer.. …when the rain stops!

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author notes:**

**yea, if anyone has already watched of read "when the higurashi cry" I got the whole "when the butterflies cry" idea from there XD "when the higurashi cry" is not owned by me, it is owned by 07****th**** expansion. YinYangYo is owned by Bob boyle. **

**Please Review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**(yea, sorry, I cant help it, I had to put my OC, sorry. But he's going to be a bit minor, I guess)**

**Chapter 3**

**Turning point**

I finally reached my home, it was a big hotel, from how big it is, its probably a 5-star hotel… I go inside, and after a few hours of guessing my room.. I finally got to my own…

I lie down on the bed… he was almost about to sleep.. when suddenly…

*knock!* someone knocks on the door

I thought it was his imagination and ignored it…

*knock!* *knock!* *knock* *knock* it happened several times until I finally got up and opened the door…

"who is it?" I open the door and sees an orange rabbit with snacks on his hands…

"Hey there! Mind if I come in?" the orange rabbit asked

"who are you, anyway?" I intended to ask, its not normal to see someone you don't know just going into your room

"huh?" he stops for a moment "Hahahahaha!" he laughs out loud "good one, Yang!" he hits my back.. "don't recognize your old buddy?"

"seriously, who are you?" I ask again, a bit angry this time

"okay, okay, its me, Lee! Have you been drunk last night?" Lee… somehow, ive heard of that name… I feel déjà vu seeing this guy…

"okay, but why are you here?" I ask him

"dude, im your roommate!" okay, I guess that's a convincing answer.. I finally let him come in…

After that, we watched some TV, he was a fun person to be with…

"anyway, Yang… there's something I want to tell you.." He looks at me with a cold look on his face…

"w-what?" that look on his eyes is freaking me out.. its too… disturbing

"Go back to your own world…!" the lights suddenly turned off and so did the TV… the window slowly opened and the curtains sway with the fresh wind… silence was in the air… the atmosphere suddenly went from lively to dull and dense..

"w-what are you talking about?" I ask him.. and his head drops..

"heed my warning, before its too late…" then his face turns back to normal "oh, by the way, what's that behind you?"

I look behind me, and saw nothing there, but when I look back at him, he… vanished…!

"what.. what was that about?" the lights turn back on and the TV too…

_Later that night…_

I wake up in the middle of the night, I was awakened by the sound of an ambulance, judging from the sound, it came from outside the building, out of curiosity, I get out of my room and head outside…

"what's going on?" a doctor sees me and comes near to me

"something bad happened, apparently, a resident here had a heart attack after he got home.." the doctor explains, then I see the nurses carrying someone, his whole body was wrapped up, but.. his face… no…

"Lee?" I ran to him "dude, wake up!" ive only met him today, but… I feel ive met him, somewhere before…

"uh.. um… eh..? oh, Yang…" He wakes up and looks at me "get out of here, before it's too late.."

"too late? From what?"

"They're going to get you… they.. wont stop until they eliminate-" "UGH!" He suddenly coughed up blood… "hehehehe… opps, looks like time's up… please… leave… immediately…" and with that, he coughed more blood, and fainted…

"Quick! Take him to the hospital!" the doctor shouted, and the nurses placed him inside the ambulance…

"Lee… what are you trying to tell me…?" I was lost in thought… but then I heard the doctor muttering to himself..

"if we had the so-called woo-foo… it would've been easier to save all my patients.." wait… did he just say… woo-foo? I get near him and ask…

"um.. did you just say, woo-foo?" I demanded the answer, I needed to know, if he knew about woo-foo…

"oh… Hahahaha… that was nothing, please forget about it…" he laughs the topic off, but then he sees the serious look of mine and he turns serious too… "here" he gives me his ID card… "I'd like to get in touch with you again… Yang…" then he gets on the ambulance and leaves…

How.. did he.. know my name…? that doesn't matter now! He knows something about woo-foo! I look at the card "Dr. Dan Pierro…" that's his name… I guess, things are starting to get interesting…

_Somplace else…_

"_Again, we failed to save him…" one person said, losing his hope_

"_Don't give up yet, we have knowledge that no other being could have, and I tell you this, one hope still remains…" the other said encouraging the other one…_

"_yes, from our experience, Yang… could end what we've began…"_

"_it all depends on how well the actors do there role…"_

"_now, all we should do is watch…"_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Poet's Epitaph**

_Three years ago… a pink rabbit was in her house, it was a wooden, and small, little home, but the girl had peace and harmony in this home, 'cause this is where she belonged…_

I was in my room, currently I was cleaning it, its been weeks since I last cleaned it…

"there, finally, im done…" I stretch my arms and heave a loud sigh, I jump onto my bed and stare at the ceiling…

"its only a few more days until the Christmas festival…" your probably wondering what that is, well, its not like the Christmas day or Christmas party you have, it's a special festival that starts on the dawn of September, Christmas festival is a festival where we celebrate the beginning of the four months of Christmas, these months are also called the 'ber' months since it starts in September, then October, followed by November, and finally, December… December is the real start of Christmas, but we begin it on September for the preparations, and now, it's only a few more days until the festival…

I cant wait! Then suddenly I snap out of my excitement, I hear a loud knock on the door, I ran down the stairs and head to the door, but at the moment I reach the door, the atmosphere that was filled with happiness earlier, I feel like it'll all crumble if I open this door…

"Why do I feel this way..?" I laugh at myself for thinking of such things, but… my hands starts trembling, and then my face starts to feel numb… I feel like the atmosphere had already been replaced, I haven't even opened the door..! No… I already opened it, but time around me suddenly stopped, as if it's a warning, my breath, I can't breathe… why? What could be so horrifying that would make me feel this way? I'm suffocating… then finally, just when time moved again, I realized what I got myself into, this feeling… this fear… at first I wouldn't believe it, but when the door opened, I… i… my mind cant even process what im thinking, or what I should do…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Current time, September 18, a few weeks before the Christmas festival, at the nearby hospital, a blue rabbit is seen having a conversation with the head doctor._

"What?" that can't be…

"Yes, your friend had died 26 hours ago; it seems that he died from heart failure. I'm very sorry…" Dr. Dan takes out a cigarette and starts to smoke, I came here to check on Lee, but, Lee died… 26 hours ago from a heart attack…

"its okay, I just wish I knew him more…" I turn around and look outside the window, again the rain is there, almost like it never stops, well, it'll be winter soon, but… I can't help but think… _"go back to your own world..!" _what did he mean by those words..?

"But... He left this short note behind…" Dan takes out a small piece of paper and hands it to me…

I read it out loud:

"_To anyone who reads this, if you throw a tiny stone in the lake, even the moon's reflection may be changed, when you cross the street with your mother, doesn't she explain why the road is dangerous after you cross the street? The tiny frog in the well wasn't confused, he was contented, because he never knew what lies outside the well, the cat was stuck at the highest tower, he would have to jump down to reach her home, will that cat take that risk just to get home? Even if it'd cost her life…_

_To anyone reading this, this note is the key for the 'reality breaker' to change the fate of this world… please, so called 'reality breaker' disclose and save, this world from the harsh reality it'll face, that is my only wish… _

_-Lee Bi Long"_

"What a disturbing message..." Dan looks at the note and tries to find the meaning behind it… I too, am confused, but, this is Lee's last wish, if this is like a riddle, you want be to solve, then I'll do it… I clench my fist, and I promise, ill save this world…

I look around, still holding the note, but then a stretcher with doctors holding it rushes inside, wait… is that Yuck? I see Yuck in tears, he was holding the stretcher too, out of my curiosity I ran to Yuck, then doctors enter the emergency room with the stretcher, I never noticed, but there was an unfortunate person covered and restrained in the stretcher… the moment Yuck sees me, he runs to me, still crying…

"Yuck, what's wrong? Who was that person on the stretcher?" I ask him, in a rather demanding way…

"Yang..!" he sobs and I cant understand his words clearly... "tha… that…" the words in his statement are cut due to his sobs and loud cry… "Person… was…she… was…" he tries to tell me, but his mouth looks numb from so much tears…

"tell me! Who was that person?" I grab his shoulders and yell at him.. "Tell me!" then Yuck calms down, and there was a bit of silence in the atmosphere, from the loud despair from Yuck earlier, the only thing I could hear, was the sound of the soft rain outside…

Yuck comes near me and whispers something in my ear… _"Yin..." _was the only word he said… but then, I finally realize it...! the thunder outside starts roaring and I drop to my knees, the rain almost sounds like it was there just to make me feel the sorrow I should feel, in this atmosphere… "that person…" I slowly turn around and look at the emergency room… "was…" the thunder cries one loud roar… "Yin…"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Yea, sorry for not updating for a long time… I had some stuff to do… well, ill try to be a bit more active now, so… please review ^^ hope ya like this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Festival**

Yuck and I were told to stay in the waiting area as the operation occurs. It has already been about 20 minutes since Dan and Yin enter the room…

"Hey, Yuck…" I called his attention. He was in deep thought and there was a sign of deep concern in his face… it was evident that he was worried and curious of what has happened to Yin.

"Yea..? What is it?" he looks at me with a still-thinking face.

"What do you think happened to Yin? I hope she's not in a critical situation…" I wait for his reply, even though I know there is no definite answer…

"I don't know…" that was an expected answer… surely, anyone who just saw her like that would have no idea. "Hopefully, you're right… Yin… has always been a good friend to us…" for some time, there was silence, and nothing can be heard but the tiny drops of the rain falling down on the ground. Both of us stare into nothingness.

The door to the emergency room opens. Dan comes out… both of us are eager to know, the results.

"She's fine, but she will need to stay in the hospital for a few days…" Dan lighted fires of hope in our hearts, hearing the words 'she's fine' were like an angels tune of hope playing in my ears…

"Thank you!" I can't even express how happy I was… "Thank you so very much!" I look at Yuck, wondering what kind of expression he has, I obviously expect a happy face, but…

Why..? a dark gaze covered with a cold atmosphere was engulfing him… isn't that weird? Then I look away from Yuck, his eyes frightened me, even though he wasn't looking into my eyes. I look at Dan, eh? Unlike Yuck, he has an uneasy face, drops of sweat can be seen falling from his face, his face was pale and he and Yuck were in a very deep eye contact… what's going on?

"hey, doc, what caused this?" Yuck spoke in a rude, calm, and yet demanding manner…

"He's come back…" Dan clenched his hand into a fist firmly. Who's _he_? "that's why, it is highly recommended for Yin to stay until he leaves…"

"Damn…" Yuck's eyes turn from a cold view into a burning sight "DAMMIT!" he pounds the floor. "HAAAHHHHH!" he shouts and repeatedly pounds the floor with his fists.

*crack* a tiny part of the floor breaks… I could do nothing but stare… too much confusion made my body froze… and the atmosphere starts to suffocate me…

"if you really care for her, please don't make noise. She might wake up…" Dan pats Yuck's head and tells him something, something that made Yuck feel a little at ease… "I promise you, she won't go back into that traumatic state ever again…" with that said, he walks back inside the emergency room…

_Later that day…_

"Hey, Yang." Yuck gets my attention, I guess ive been spacing out, I didn't even notice we were in the park. I guess I was thinking too much…

"Yea..?"

"its only 5 more days… before the Christmas festival…" he looks at the clear blue sky, such a wonderful day it is… ive never heard of the Christmas festival, but ill have to play along, after all, this is all a dream, so ill just act like I know it…

"yea, I wonder what kind of food they'll have there…" I choose my words carefully, and try to make a little nice conversation…

"I wonder too…" Yuck looks down on the ground "I probably wont be coming to the festival, its Yin's favorite festival, but… ive got some errands to run on that day…"

"That's too bad… and you and Yin could've had something like a date on the day of the festival heheh…" I laugh as I joke around. Yuck's face turns red and he tries not to show me…

"Yea, so… if you don't mind, I want you to take Yin to the festival…" he doesn't look at me as he says this. He's probably still blushing…

"Sure! Leave it to me..!" I personally want to do this since ive been too mean to Yuck, well, I mean the Yuck on my world, so I guess this should make my guilt decrease…

"Thanks.." he looks at me with clear eyes. Eyes as clear as the sky.

"No prob, man!" we make a fist and smile at each other. _Thank you, for thinking about Yin… _that was probably no, certainly what we were both thinking…

_Back at the Hospital…_

A middle-aged horse-lady enters Dan's office…

"Its been a while…" Dan smiles at the woman…

"Yes, doctor, I just came to check on how the research is doing…" the woman sits down and stretches her arms…

"Alright." Dan takes out a folder filled with research papers. He hands them to the lady.

"My, my… what a catchy name you've given to it…" the lady looks at the papers with a satisfied smile. She seemed to have been looking forward to this…

"yes, I've called it the 'w-00 f-00' or can also be called 'woo-foo' for a shorter name, it's a disguise name so that the organization can keep the research at a secretive and unsuspicious name." he says think firmly and proud

"its also a cute name… hee hee…" she giggles and puts her finger at Dan's lips… "so… how is the pink rabbit..?" she asks, no… its more like she's in an interrogating tone…

"Yin, like last year… was sexually abused by her stepfather, he also bought his friends with him." Dan clenches his teeth "Keeping Yin locked in the hospital is the best I can do so that she can be safe…

"oh, that's bad news, we cant afford to lose Yin, she is our only living research specimen. And I guess her uncle still doesn't believe that Yin's father is a maniac…"

"true." Dan takes out a cigarette and before he could smoke, the lady points at the 'no smoking' sign, Dan sighs and keeps the cigarette in his pocket… "I told her uncle that Yin will be sick for a few days…"

"so, is Yin capable of moving..?"

"yes, physically, she's fine, but she's still mentally unstable…" Dan looks at the window, since when did it start to rain..? he sighs, he sound of the rain makes his feel exhausted. He has always had a deep care for the pink rabbit…

"you know, keeping her locked in the hospital wont heal her mentally…" the lady stands… "her friends, she should socialize with them. After all, the festival is almost here, she can go with her friends there!" the lady smiles happily…

"I like the idea, Ill just let Yin rest for now…" Dan is filled with relief that Yin may heal her mind by going with her friends…

"I cant let Yin miss the festival…" she stops and looks at me with a sadistic face "she cant miss the death of her stepfather…" the rain makes Dan feel cold, or is it just the words that came out of this lady's mouth…

"w-what do you mean..?" Dan tries to smile, but he cant help but tremble a bit…

"it.." she grins mischievously "has already been…" she puts her face near on Dan's… "de-ci-ded…"

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Best Plan?**

"WHAT?" I was in the hospital with Dan. I asked the reasons for Yin's tragedy. And I couldn't believe my ears. My mind couldn't process the words I just heard… it must be too much for my mind to take… how could Yin's stepfather… se-… NO! I cant even bring myself to say it… now's not the time to think about what the stepfather did… what I should think about is how to save Yin from her stepfather… keeping her in the hospital like Dan said was a good idea… but, ive got a better solution…

"Hehe… HAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing loudly. The idea I made was a very risky, but it's worth it for Yin… Dan is just staring at me with an awkward look, well, who wouldn't. I calm myself down and stop laughing…

"Yang… what… was that all about?" he asks me nervously. Should I tell him my plan..?

"It's my little secret… KAHAHAHAHA!" I walk out the door laughing. Hehehe, the doctors scared like hell… he looks funny with that look on his face!

"Heh… it's raining again…" I notice drops of rain fall on my shirt and fur… but I don't mind it… I head to the school. How many days have I been skipping? I enter my room, it's already noontime. Everyone is surprised as I calmly walk inside the room, but no one bothers to talk to me. i look at the chairs, all of them have the names of the student seated on them, and I found my seat… I sit down and look at the chair beside me… "yin…" it was Yin's chair… "Don't worry Yin… I'll save you, your big brother's gone save you…" I whisper these words with determination burning in me… ill definitely… kill her stepfather!

_At the Hospital…_

_Dan's POV_

"Yin…" I look at the pink rabbit lying at the bed. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep… "Rest, my little one…" I whisper into her ear… then someone enters the room…

"My my… are you still worried about your daughter, Dan? Or should I say… Yo?" this lady is Venus she's the main researcher of the woo-foo project plan. Believe it or not this hospital has an underground basement; there we keep all our research experiments. The research started because the government found out about the woo-foo and want to use it for military advantages…

"I told not to call me by that. At least, not until I revive my son…" that's right… the reason why im helping with this research is to revive my son… and now, my daughter is on a very dangerous state… I have been a useless father… that's why im ashamed to use my title as a father or Yin, and her deceased twin brother… my vision starts to blur… and I hear loud sobs and cries… they're coming from me… my sorrowful eyes… why? did my wife divorce me? why..? did my only son die..?1 why? did my only daughter get raped by her stepfather? WHY? as these thoughts run through my mind… I felt a small hand wipe my tears…

"Y-Yin..!" she woke up… God… please… don't take my daughter away from me!

"Dr. Dan… please don't cry… all of us have a right to be happy…" she smiles at me. Oh… how bright her smile has always been… I don't want to lose her… that's right, and I won't! I stand up and wipe my tears… the police didn't arrest her stepfather because they lacked evidence… but I won't stop there…

"That's right, Yin… I won't give up… ill show you, that im not useless as I was before...!"

"You were never useless… because… I always treated you like my father…" those words… I wanted to hear them from my ears down to my heart…

"Venus…" I call her name… she's been watching everything, and she acts as if all I did here was a play… but its time to get serious...

"Yes… what is it..?"

"Take care of Yin!" I look outside… it never stops raining… "Ive got a war at the child constitution office…"

_At a dark alley…_

_Yuck's POV_

"all right… its done… now, I just need an appropriate time to do this… hmm… oh, the festival… that's right! Not much people are around because they're all at the festival!" the rain gets heavier… but that's none of my matters… it Yin that's most important…

"Yin… ill show you… the rainbow after your rain of sadness!" just you wait Yin… my greatest magic trick… when your stepfather disappears!

_In Yin's room…_

_Yin's POV_

"Um… Ms. Venus…" I call the lady that's watching the rain by the window side…

"Yes, what is it..?" she looks at me with a gentle smile…

"do you think… well, ive been having a lot of sad experiences in my whole life… and I don't think its worth to live sometimes… but, if there's a happy future waiting… then im going to live on…" right now I need someone whom I can open up with… "do you think… this chain of sadness will ever stop..?" she smiles at me at sits at a chair by my bedside…

"Yin… like the rain…" we look outside the window and watch the rain fall… "it will end, and soon, a beautiful rainbow will come after it… at that's like our lives… when the rain of tragedy and pain comes… expect a happy rainbow to come after wards…" she pats my head gently… now, I only have one question left, a question that time could only answer… _"When will the rain stop..?"_

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Due to technical errors in my keyboard I have not been able to update a soon as I hoped for, but im back and here before Christmas! :D all hail pancakes! So, basically, that's all the news... Let's resume the story!**

**Chapter 7**

**Raindrop**

"Yuck…" Yuck and I were walking down the streets. Much has happened these past few days… the tragedy, the hospital, and now… a sadistic thought in my mind…

"Yea..?" he answers. his tone clearly shows his concern for the pink rabbit…

"The Christmas festival… its Yin's favorite, right?"

"Yea, it is. Why do you ask?"

I stop for a while and look up… "I want you to take Yin to the Christmas festival with you…"

"Eh..?"

"You're the only one who can make her happy…" I look down… im sorry Yuck… I never trusted you, nor gave you a chance… I want to make up to you… ill stain my hands just for Yin, while you should go make Yin happy with those gentle hands of yours…

_Yuck's POV_

"Yang…" I had already planned something to help Yin. I trust you Yang, and I always have… this is your plan now. I'm only doing what I can to help… "Alright. Ill do it, for Yin's sake!"

"Right! We'll make it happen!" Yang and I make a fist and look at each other eye to eye.

"We'll make Yin happy! by whatever means necessary!" we both exclaim at the topest of our lungs…

_Yang's POV_

_We asked Dan of Yin's condition. She was fine, she was already awake and walking, we talked like old times, goofing off and laughing out, but this happiness won't last forever. But at least I can make it longer, right? Dan allowed Yin to join the festival. Yuck, and you too, Yin, enjoy…_

_The festival came…_

"I want you to meet me here at Downtown Street. Ill tell you the rest when you get here."

"Sure, sure. Um, who is this anyway, you're not some prank caller, are ya?"

"no, I belong to the I.I.C. I'll give you the money once you get here."

"What's I.I.C.? ive never heard of it"

"it stands for Investment Igneous Company. It's a company that surveys local people needing assistance. The money I'll be giving will come from the donations of more fortunate people as well as other companies."

"I suppose this is about my step-daughter's welfare."

"Correct. The company will be commissioning you a $100, 000 and will pay for all expenses that you and your step-daughter will be using as she is in the hospital."

"alright, wait for me then."

"of course, I will be waiting for your arrival." Heh, the fish caught the bait. Time to reel it in.

_Yuck's POV_

"so… Yin, um… are you having a good time here at the festival?"

"oh, sure! I have to make this day good since Dr. Dan told me to stay at the hospital after this, so I gotta make this worth all the time ill stay there!"

"um.. sounds like a plan! So… what do you wanna do first?"

"oh, look at that!" Yin points at a bracelet. I look at it… its dazzling, the jewels on it glow and sparkle…

"isn't it beautiful?" Yin asks me as she jumps around

"yea, its as dazzling as you…"

"w-what?"

"oh crap!" what did I just say? My whole green fur turns red and I look around as my whole body shakes…

"hee-hee" Yin is red too but how can she stay so calm "thank you Yuck! Actually, I think your actually a really awesome guy" Yin turns away and I start to faint from heat, how did it get this hot? Me? awesome? Yin said? *faints*

_Yin's POV_

"oh no! Yuck! Wake up wake up!" what do I do what do I do? His face is all red! Is he burning up? I think he has a fever! Gotta get to the hospital! I carry Yuck and start to run at full speed "hospital hospital, gotta run, gotta run, gotta run" Yuck is so light… he's almost like the emerald from that bracelet, sparkling… did I say something that made him faint?

_Yuck's POV_

"where am i..?" I open my eyes, was I dreaming? Yin is in front of me with such beautiful sapphire eyes…

"Yuck! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Yin jumps around the room, its only here that I realized that im in the hospital. I guess I did faint…

_Yin's POV_

"Sorry Yin, because of me we didn't get to buy that bracelet…"

"I don't need it, because I have my own sparkling jewel right here!" I put my hand in my pocket.

"Really? Can I see?"

"Sure!" I take out what's in my pocket "ta-da!"

"huh, but this is just a mirror…" that's right, it is… but cant you see the jewel when you look in the mirror "wait! do you mean you…"

"that's right! You're my radiant gem!" I love being honest and happy like this, even though ive suffered I can't help but smile like this…

"don't say things like that! Your making me all red!"

"hee-hee!" then Dr. Dan enters the room

"Yin, please don't tease Yuck too much or he might faint again. And don't be too active, after all your still a patient here yourself."

"oh, okay!" this happiness im feeling, I don't want it to end… can someone at least extend it even for a bit..?

_Yang's POV_

"so you came. Come this way please" he follows me until we've reached an abandoned storehouse… "please, lets get inside"

"wait, this place is just a pile of garbage!" his voice irritates me…

"c'mon and give me the money, I don't have all day!" will you shut up for a bit? "tsk! This place is as filthy as my step-daughter!"

"what did you say...?" when I planned this I had to abandon all my emotions but now I've had it! I take out my bamboo sword and every word he says the more wrath I feel, the grip on my sword, I feel power… is it woo-foo? But how? Then, I sense a small torch lighting up in my sword…

"hey, can we hurry up I gotta—"

*BANG*

Its time…

"AHHHHHHHH! W-what are you doing?"

*THUD* *HIT* *THUD* *CRASH*

"no! please! I don't want to d—"

*HIT* *CRASH* *THUD*

"m-maybe we can work this out. I-I know! Ill give you my daughter just don't kill me!"

*THUD* *HIT* *THUD* *CRASH*

"ITS OVER!"

***CRASH* *CRACK!* *SPLAT!***

*pant.. pant…* "his skull… it broke…" *heavy breathing…* *sigh*

_Its over. I did it… I fought for my sister and achieved her happiness! I did it! _I look at the sky and rain starts dropping. Its refreshing. Alone in this dark alley I lured him here. I abandoned all my emotions and stiked him. He begged. But my ears were sealed. My heart exploded and my anger came and took control of me… but its sacrifice, right..? I sacrificed myself, to become a monster just to help my sister.

Maybe this wasn't a dream, but a world for me to atone.

All those years... all I ever did to my sister was argue and hide my feelings to her… Thank you. For this second chance…

_Author's POV_

"he was killed… the weapon was a bamboo sword"

"a bamboo sword? A man's skull is still stronger, if he was hit by the bamboo sword on the head, the sword would break!" Venus smiles in triumph…

"Venus, what are you implying..?"

"what if… the weapon was amplified...?"

"amplified..? no! you don't mean…"

"yes… this might be the power of woo-foo!"

"then that means—"

"that's right, Yo… your son is alive!"

_**Now, the real story begins…**_

_**Two worlds, two forces, one goal, one hero…**_

_**When, when will the Rain Stop? **_

_**End of Chapter 7**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone ^^ due to school stuff, I haven't been able to update this fic, but im back now, and lets continue with our fic…**

**Chapter 8**

**Reconciliation **

After that murder, I forgot to hid the body. I ran back to the corpse and it was no longer there… what if the police find it? But weeks past and no one even knew about the murder, it was never broadcasted, not in TV, nor on the radio.

Since that day, I've been living happily with everyone, no one talked about sad things and life went on…

Looking out the window, I knew to myself that maybe the happiness won't last, but ill just have to live it the fullest now, right? Months past and eventually I forgot all about the murder, I never even bothered to think of returning to my own world, since I thought this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up, ive done so much to make this world happy… I've convinced Yuck to study in our school and he became best friends with Yin, Lena joined the baseball team and became the ace player, how cool is that? And best, Yin is smiling like the sun…

"But you know in yourself that the happiness will end…" suddenly a voice calls me, I look at where It came from and I realize im in my room, staring at my shadow…

"who said that?" I ask, looking around a bit confused…

"I warned you to go back, didn't i?" the voice becomes clear and an image conjured in front of me, from black smoke the orange rabbit looks at me unemotionally. "if you want to stay here, you better prepare for the consequences…" Its Lee, no doubt about it…

"I'm ready for any consequence!" I shout back at him…

Lee smiles at my answer "I figured you'd say that…" Lee jumps down on the couch and looks at me with a satisfied look

"so, you'll let me stay?" I ask awkwardly… Lee looks at me, then shifts his eyes at the ceiling, he seems to be in deep thought…

"Yang was supposed to stay, its been decided, I just needed to find the right 'Yang'" he looks at me again, smiling genuinely like how a pure child smiles when he embraces his parents… "you were the 'Right Yang', the one I needed to save this and your original world…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I pick up my sword "But if there's a world I need to save just tell me how…" I see in his eyes a reflection of a blue rabbit burning with determination…

"As much as I want to tell you, I cannot, do not ask why, my time is short… I can only but give you one hint…" he walks closer to me and pats my shoulder… "_Know your enemy, Yang_…" he turns around and like how giant buildings burn to ashes, Lee disappears slowly in an elegant manner…

"But how do I know?" My final question, he doesn't look back… He scratches his head and responds "You'll know when… All will be revealed, in time…" and with that… he vanishes…

_The following Day…_

**Dan's POV**

Thousands of questions run through my mind, half with an answer, and the rest yet to be solved… My son is the only person capable of amplifying things with woo-foo, how blind of me to not notice this before…

"What?" I hand Venus a piece of paper, to me, her reaction to this was to be expected. "Why would you want to resign for our research?" Venus grabs my collar and shouts at me "we could be rewarded with all we've ever wish for, and.. and… our goal is almost there!" Venus needs me for this research since I have much information on woo-foo, but my cause for this is to revive my son, while Venus wants to be recognized by the military, if her plan succeeds, woo-foo will be used for war benefits, with such power, our country could dominate the world… but to Venus, that's only the start, she found evidences of another world where no nuclear power exists… her motives for everything I unclear and I have no intention of continuing my part in the research. "I have everything I need and want." I take my bags and head out for the door "I wish you the best of luck on your research, Ms. Venus"

I walk outside and the sunlight shines upon me, it almost feels like the sun is congratulating me. Now, all I want to do is live a normal life with my children, both of them. In peace…

**Yang's POV**

I go down the receptionists' hall. Someone was looking for me, and I see Dan on the table, giving me a signal to sit down with him…

"So, what's up 'doc?" I joke with him as I sit down. By his look he has something to say, something he can't tell me straightforwardly…

"Yang, I know this is sudden, but I have to tell you this. No matter what happens-

**Dan's POV**

"No matter what happens, ill always be there… you can trust me…" I want to reconcile, for all I've done all these years… for my regrets… I want to start a new life.

"Where are you getting at?" Yang started to feel awkward, of course he would…

"I know you killed Yin's step-father… and for that, thank you…" he killed my brother… but im happy for that…

"W-What are you talking about?" Yang started to get confused, uneasy, he surely wasn't expecting this…

"Yang, calm down, I won't tell anyone, I was the one who hid the corpse…" Yang looks at me, confused…

"But why? Why go all through that just to help me?" Yang looks at me in the eye

I can't hold it in anymore… "Because, Yang I…" I stand up and embrace him… "I'm your father…"

**Sorry if this part was more on character development, ill write as soon as inspiration strikes me like lightning xDD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone, im back after quite a while ^^ my old computer got broken, so… yea, here we are, this is me, writing (or typing) in a new comp. so, I hope you guys are still supporting this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Toyed by Fate**

_A week after the last chapter…_

Same streets, same crowds, too… yep, nothings changed, ever since Dan confessed that he was my father, my life became perfect than it already was. Dan's real name is Yo, of course im not surprised to realize that, Yin is my sister, too, we told her everything and pretty soon, we all finally live together, its so amazing what could happen in seven days. ever since I came ton this world, everything I've done was right, everything made everything better, but sometimes, its almost too perfect. I feel like this dream will end, sooner than I want it to be…

I get back to reality and find myself in my room, this is Yin's room too, we live in a big house that looks almost like the dojo, its almost as if im back to my own world, I lay down in my bed which is across from Yin's bed, I stare at the ceiling, I didn't have anything to do, Yin went to the mall with dad and left me to take care of the house…

I sigh and I close my eyes, trying to find rest in me, but then im disturbed by black smoke entering from my window.

"…Yang" the black smoke solidifies and turns to that orange rabbit

"Lee, how's it going?" It's good to have someone to talk to, I almost got bored

"You have to leave, this world is done for…" a lifeless face materializes from his face… what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I suddenly feel irritated by him, everything's perfect here, nothing to worry about…

"I need not to explain, but you have only until midnight to leave…" Lee sits on the window and looks at the sky "its sad, a perfect world would have to go, you've let your guard down too easily Yang, your naivety gave the enemy the upper-hand…" a bitter smile rises from his face and he stares at me "tell me, Yang, which is faster to do: to create or destroy?"

"huh?" I was lost in his words, I give the question a thought. its not really a simple question if you give it some thought…

"ill give you a hint" Lee scratches his head and heaves a deep sigh " the base of the question is this world, is it faster to create a perfect world or is it faster to destroy it"

"if that's the case, it would be faster to destroy…" im feel irritated to admit it

"exactly, just like a child, it takes a long process to give birth to it yet, with only one slice of a knife it can already be destroyed…" Lee walks near me and grabs my shoulders "I don't want you to think this through, you have to act fast, but I cant force you to make your decision" and just like that, Lee disappeares…

However, despite how hard he tried to warn me, I only gave it a thought, and just when im convinced to believe him… its already too late… out the window, a sea of smoke can be seen, but what horrifies me is… its coming from where Yin and dad are…

I quickly pack my stuff and head to where they are…

"please be alright, please be alright…" I repeatedly beg as I ran with all my force…

when I get there, a lot of firemen where there, putting out the fire, but the fire only seems to get worse and worse…

"this is just great, just great" I hear a voice of a middle-aged man behind me "not only was there a murder here, but now there's this huge flame, this cant be a coincidence…"

A murder? I look behind me, the man was a detective, you can easily know since he has a detective badge on his belt.

"what do you mean, murder?" I don't really have time for this, it just pokes my curiosity, and the fireman wont let anyone through

"a murder here happened just a few hours before this fire started" suddenly, a cop comes in and stops him.

"sir, I hate to be rude but, should you be explaining a murder to a mere child?" of course, its weird that he'd be telling in the first place

"not because he is a child means he has no right to know, we may never know, but this kid may just be able to do something heroic despite his age…" the cop leaves us without saying a word, he does a point…

"sorry about that, kiddo" he pats my head then he clears his throat "there were three victims, a young girl, an old man, and a middle-aged woman, however, due to the fire, the corpses were burned and itd be hard to identify whose corpse it is… good news is, we have just found out who the old man is" he hand me a credit card that partially burned.

"the firemen found this on the old man, this clarifies his identity…"

I drop the card as I see the name, I cant read everything but… this cant be true! It's a lie!

" we finished conducting an autopsy report for the woman, her name is Venus Hawthrone." what? Venus? so she and…

"as for the old man, based on the card your holding, we can only speculate, his name is Dan, his last name is unreadable due to the fire, but there is only one Dan here in this city…" no, they cant be the same person!

"what about the girl?" I try to act as if I don't care, I might become a suspect if I don't take it easy…

"the only thing we know" he picks something from his pocket, a resalable plastic bag… with… pink fur inside "is that this might belong to her…"

I fall on my knees, banging my hand on the ground, I don't care what anyone thinks… I should've listened to him, he tried to help me, he really did! its all my fault… why, why did this have to happen? why? why? why….

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The New World**

"Wh-where am i?" I wake up to find myself in a dark room, I feel my way around and I fail to find anything touchable, there are no walls, no ceiling, I didn't notice it before, it didn't have floors either…

"Huh?" It's strange, I feel… weightless, it feels as if im floating… what a soothing feeling… am I dreaming..?

"Oh, you're finally awake…" a voice projects itself from behind me, I turn around…

"Lee…" he, like me, looks weightless, but he, unlike me, looks restless…

"*sigh* congratulations, Yang, you just died…" his face looks hopeless, as if he's disappointed or disgusted to look at me…

"eh?" I died? how? when? why? where? the last thing I remember was… Yin… Master Yo… they died, and now im dead too… but I cant remember how…

"from the look on your face, you don't remember, do you?" Lee floats upward and opens his palm to reveal a ball of crystallized light… "I'm not surprised, it always ends up like this…" the ball shatters and the room materializes into a beach, with crystals falling from the sky, small, emerald-colored ones…

"what do you mean, 'always ends up like this'?" I should ask him all the questions I have, I don't think im gonna have another chance like this…

"very well, because I still believe in you, I will explain" Lee grabs one of the falling crystals and tosses it to me… I look at it with awe, its so sparkly, so… radiant…

"That crystal your holding is called a _Parrallellion_. You can also call it a dimension, inside it are several worlds, worlds that are connected, you were from that parrallellion but in the woo-foo dimension, also known as your original world. I sent you, to the normal world, where woo-foo doesn't exists, I sent you because a force so powerful is willing to dominate the two worlds in that parrallellion…"

"is that the threat you were talking about?"

"Exactly, however, I do not know who is the mastermind behind it, all I know is that the said force could only be woo-foo… therefore, I needed a hero, capable of that power."

"then why me? you could've chosen master Yo, or Yin…" its strange, why me..?

"I… have my reasons… for now, just focus on that I did choose you…"

"I don't have much of a choice, do i?"

"No, you don't, please look inside the parrallellion"

I take a closer look at it… wow, I see people… wait, whats this? The Nightmaster! I see him inside, destroying our town, why isn't Yin fighting him, where is she…? I look away and look at Lee, he knows what im thinking…

"Yin already died in the normal world, therefore, her woo-foo self ceased to exist, that's the same for everyone, for Yo, and for you too, Yang… everyone has a counterpart, or other self, in the other world…

"Then I could've killed the Nightmaster in his normal world form?"

"if you can" he smiles coldly at me… "the counterpart may be very different in appearance, attitude, even gender… are you really planning to kill the normal nightmaster, or should I say a mentally disabled little girl?"

"what?" so, the nightmaster is like that, in the normal world…

"apparently, yes..." he really can read my thoughts! "anyway, before we get off topic, ill have to ask you, do you really not recall how you died?"

"I really don't…" im curious to find out how myself… maybe Lee actually knows…

"sorry, I don't know either, I can only look at things from your perspective…"

"then, how don you know when things are about to happen?"

"simple, all of this is like a film being repeated to me, I choose a parrallellion, look at it, and the characters do the same thing, and they end up like this, however, it's a first, that I invited one of the Yangs into this place…"

"just what is this place?" I look at him in the eye "and what exactly are you, I remember seeing you, yet I don't remember when or where that memory came from, its as if it was just placed there when I first met you…"

"this place, is what I'd like to call my home, how did you know me? how should I know that..?" he's avoiding my questions, why?

He picks up another parrallellion and raises it up…

"we've talked long enough, you have to save your worlds with this parrallellion, it's the only one left that can still make a happy future…"

"I understand, im ready…" I wanted to ask more, but that'll have to wait…

"oh, and Yang, don't mess up this time…" the crystal brightens to whole room until all was white…

"Yin.. everyone!" I exclaim to call them.. they all smile back at me… im back at the school clinc, Yin is alive! she's really alive!

"Yang! why are your crying?" Yin walks near me. I don't want to hold it back, she's really alive! im back at where I started, Yin and I aren't siblings… but its okay, I can make it better this time…

"Yang! are you okay?" someone rushes inside the room, an orange rabbit, and he seems to be friends with everyone, including me…

"don't worry, I'll get it right this time…"

**End of Chapter 10**


End file.
